


Baby, This Your Kingdom

by Lenaskale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dichen Lachman Is Maggie, F/F, Kara doesn't have powers at first, Kara is a princess, Kara wonders why she cares a lot for a stranger, Krypto is a horse, Lena is a Sorcerous, Lena wonders why Kara is so flustered, Love is the most powerful magic there is, Medieval AU, Mon-El is an asshole, SuperCorp, im trash, karlena, lena has powers since the beginning, luvers, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaskale/pseuds/Lenaskale
Summary: "Two crowns and a gold cup, and they're coming for the throne, love. But if your heart is a dog fight then I'm ready to go to war like." -Jon Bellion "Carry your throne"Kara with hesitation place her palm on Lena's right cheek. She can tell Lena is holding in her tears, she was always the one to not show emotions."Kara, please don't."Lena begs. She removes Kara's hand from her cheek to squeeze her hand.Kara bites her lip, preventing herself from crying."You'll be free if I do this.""But you won't."





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was patiently waiting on her horse, Krypto. The cold air of November brings goosebumps to her arms. Her blue leather sleeve brings little to no warmth. She's glad that at least her red cape brings the certain warmth she needs. She was waiting for General Astra to return from the meeting with the Queen of Daxam. She wonders what on earth the two would be talking about, and why must she stay outside. But then again... whatever they must be discussing surely she wouldn't contain her anger towards the Queen.

Kara hates Daxam with all her heart. Everything she's against is what the kingdom is built on. If Kara had a choice, she would cut all trades with Daxam. But she knows the moment she does, it'll cause a war between the two kingdoms.

The burst of cheers seem to grab Kara's attention. Her attention turns towards cheers from the market. She tilt her head and wonders what on earth is going on in the local market. With curiosity, she makes her horse take a step forward.

"Princess, I do believe commander Astra said to not move from where she pointed."Alex warned. The woman's voice is stern that goes along with an harden expression.

"I just want to know what's going on."She continues onward knowing Alex won't stop her but she will follow as well. As Kara gets closers to the market, she notice people crowding a young man holding a large whip. She gets off her horse( although Alex protest) she makes her way through the crowd to get a front view. Her eyes widen of what she witness. She was speechless- she couldn't speak... The words seem to disappear completely out of shock- out of disgust. The scene is a woman crouching on the muddy floor. The brunette's body is expose to the crowd; back already red from the previous whiplash.

The crowd is cheering for the man to whip her once more. The crowd seems to gain more enthusiasm from each whip the woman gets. That fuel her anger. The man raise his hand to whip the woman but the whip did not hit the young woman instead it wrap around Kara's arm. Kara ignore the burning sensation and turn to the woman in aid.

Without thought, she unclip her red cape, placing the warm cloth around the woman who is shivering.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"The man rush to her shoving his finger in Kara's chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"She jab his chest. She turns around and kneel down."Are you alright? I'm going to take you back to my kingdom where you'll be safe."

"Like hell you won't!"The man child cries out."She belongs to me now!"

"She belongs to no one and I will be taking her away from your slave owning ass!"

"How dare you speak to the prince like this? On his own land too!" Kara teeth grit as her jaw tensed. This must be the famous Mon-el."In fact, I will have you hanged for thinking you can talk to me like that!" The man grin as if he made a smart remark.

Suddenly, Alex pull Kara by her collar pushing her behind her. Her hands on the side where her sword hangs.

"That won't happen on my watch."Alex glares.

"And who do you think you are to talk to the prince like that?!"

"Someone who has the highest rank in military so you really don't want to fuck with me."

"Ladies!"The two turn their attention to Astra. The woman's steps are like fire. Such angry and heavy steps. "Princess, I told you to await for me but instead you disobey my commands and ready to fight the prince?!" She grabs Kara's arm but the princess tug away.

"Astra we must take that young woman away fro-"Astra pulls her away.

"Tis not our war to intervene."She harshly whispers. Kara takes one last look at the young woman. Her forest green eyes shows the most agonizing look Kara has ever witness.

* * *

 

The woman does not leave her thoughts. She can't help but wonder if the woman is now safe- far away from the Prince's greedy hands. Oh Rao, she hopes the woman still has the cape to keep her warm from the cold winds of November. She also hope she has some sort of other clothing to keep her safe from the disgusting men and women in Daxam. She feels her stomach tighten causing her to not feel hungry.

"Kara?"The blonde looks up from her plate giving Alex her full attention."Are you alright? You're playing with your food which is unusual for you." Kara goes back to stabbing her salad with her silver fork. She mumbles under her breath."Can you repeat that?"

"Why couldn't we save the woman who was being humiliated and whipped in front of the people of Daxam?"

"Like Astra said, it's not our war."

Kara didn't understand why? Why couldn't they help her? Why couldn't they take her away from that.... treatment? Also, what war? She didn't see no soldier from enemy lines- she saw a woman being shamelessly whipped. No mercy was shown for the woman.... It pissed her off.

Kara stands up and head towards her chamber.

"I'm going to my chamber now."She says over her shoulder.

* * *

 

No matter how many times she tossed or turned, she cannot sleep. The woman's green eyes haunt her thoughts, filling her mind with questions and pleading of her wellbeing. She feels so useless. She kicks her blanket off in frustrations. She sits up and grip her head.

"Those emerald eyes... They haunt me. Why?"Her mind can't add an explanation. Images of the young woman crouching on the muddy ground with tears streaming flash in her mind. There is no other sounds but the echo of whips. She needs to take her away from that terrible kingdom.

She has to.

Kara rush to her boots placing them on then quickly and quietly rush down the stairs. She takes her horse out of the stable and she's speeding off towards the place she dispite with all her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you?"Kara bluntly ask.
> 
> "Don't you mean who are you?"The woman swam closer.
> 
> "Um both..."Kara shakes her head,"Who are you and what are you?"
> 
> "Who are you and what are you?"The woman mimics with a smirk.

The darkness seem to be endless as she past similar trees. The only sound that can be heard is the slight shiver in Kara's breathing. Her horse charging quickly through the night. Anyone who saw the woman on her horse can tell she's on a mission. The darkness did however end when she sees the barely lit castle.

"Krypto, you're going have to wait here."Kara whispers as she hops off her trusty horse. The horse made an noise that sounds displeased,"I know you'll worry but your steps will be too loud but I'll be alright. If anything I'll blow my whistle for you."She press her nose against his snout.

She takes a deep breath and swiftly runs to the backside of the kingdom. She has visit this side of the kingdom only once. It was the time Astra had forced her to go to the meeting with the queen. Kara argued with the queen which lead to a threat to be thrown in the prison. Luckily, she remember where the queen pointed. She slyly head towards the tallest tower. She stops from the distance when she sees two guard standing outside.

She hides behind some trees. She bites her lips, wondering how she can distract the guards so they can leave their post. It was cut mid plan because a female scream echo through the tower. Due to the scream, the guards look at each other before rushing in.

This is her chance.

She soon follow after and the higher she climbs up the stairs the louder the sounds of struggling is. When she reach the top stairs, the guards are dead on the floor. She was suddenly pushed against the wall. She can feel the cold blade against her throat.

Her eyes met emerald eyes.

"I-I'm here to help you!"Kara cries out. She notice that the woman is wearing her cape but the only change is she's wearing thin peasant clothing. Thank Rao.

"You're the one who place the cape on me."She drops the blade but still remain close."Why?"

"Why? Because I wanted to help you!"Kara reply.

"Why do you want to help me?"The woman ask."Is it because you want something from me."The woman lean closer to the blonde. Close to the point where Kara can feel the woman's breath. Horns are blown which made the woman pull apart."They know something up."She grabs Kara's hand, rushing her down the stairs out the door. A gush of wind hits them as they ran out the tower door. The woman turn to Kara,"You have a way out?"

"Yea-"Kara feels a sharp pain in her right side. She looks down to see an arrow deep in her side. She looks to the person who shot her but he had fallen with a knife deep in his throat. With all her strength, she pulled out the arrow. It was a stupid move because her side start to burn like fire. It was the most painful thing she experienced. Her knees become weak,"Oh Rao!"

The brunette woman held Kara up. "Do you have a horse nearby?"Kara nods and points to the whistle that hangs around her neck. The woman got the hint and blow the whistle. Instantly, Krypto rush in, horse whining in fear.

With the help of the woman, Kara is on her trusty horse with the woman holding her.

"I know a way to heal it, but we have to go to a specific place, follow my directions."The woman spoke.

The woman would point where to go and it felt like hours of agony pain. Throughout the ride, the woman who seems to have no name would whisper comforting words to Kara. It made her feel safe... It was calming to her but the burning pain in her side was becoming unbearable.

  
Thankfully, they stop in front of a large pond. Kara silently thank Rao because she wouldn't be able to handle anymore. The trees surround them, keeping them hidden from anyone and anything. It seem like a very descret place, Kara thought.

With ease, the woman jump off the horse. Kara had trouble to get off. At first, she was confident that she can get off on her own but the moment she step off, she almost fell on her face. Thank Rao the woman caught her.

"We need to heal this fast. I'm no nurse but I'm pretty sure I can die from infection by this."The woman said nothing instead she bend down by the pond.

The woman then whispers a language that Kara isn't familiar with. The brunette then place her hand in the pond. With widen eyes, Kara watch as the pond light up in the lightest blue color. She open her mouth to say something- anything but nothing seem to form.

"Come here,"The woman motion. She heard of Sorcerous and that they are nothing but trouble. She was taught to avoid anything that resemble magic, but looking in those emeralds eyes made her feel... Safe. It's as if she can trust this woman. For Rao sakes, she doesn't even know this woman's name.

"You're going have to lay in this water."The woman explain. Kara nods ready to get in but the woman grab hold of her arm,"You need to remove all clothing."

Kara felt her cheeks immediately turn red. Oh Rao...

"D-Do I have to?"Kara stuttered feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well, do you want to heal that injury? "The woman lift her eyebrow which made Kara feel something deep in her stomach. "Here, I'll undress as well so you feel less odd." The woman first remove Kara's red cape then next the thin peasant clothing. It left her with nothing but bare skin.

Kara knows not to stare but it's very hard not to when the woman has the body of a goddess. Her mouth gone dry, her heart is pounding, and a quick warmth spread through her whole body. She looks away knowing she's being a perv.

"See now it's odd for you to still have your wear on."The woman smirk and wink before dipping in the pond.

Kara eyes did not leave the woman until she disappear under the water. She swallow the lump in her throat and quickly undress as the woman is still under the water. Kara then jumps in the water causing a large splash.

With the water glowing bright, the woman under the water is visible. The woman swam close enough to kara and rose up the surface.

"Doesn't it feel nice and warm?"The woman ask.

"What are you?"Kara bluntly ask.

"Don't you mean who are you?"The woman swam closer.

"Um both..."Kara shakes her head,"Who are you and what are you?"

"Who are you and what are you?"The woman mimics with a smirk.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."The woman swam closer to Kara. The water feels more warmer than before. Kara tries to swim back but hits her back."So who are you?"

"I-I... M-my."She pause to gather her thoughts."My name is Kara Zor-El and I'm the-"

The woman lift her arms up which cause a large wave to wrap around Kara and throw her out the pond.

Kara lay face down on the now muddy grass. She sits up to ask what was that about but the brunette woman start to run off the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story may seem slow but I promise it shall speed up after the third or fourth chapter. I appreciate all kudos and comments (: thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're an Royal El."The woman says as if it's obvious. She dips back in the pond. Kara follow suit and slip back in the nice warm water. The burning pain of her side decrease.
> 
> "What does me being Royal El has to do with your whole being?"Kara ask.
> 
> "You really don't know who I am."The brunette woman tilt her head. Kara respond with a shake of her head."I'm the last Luthor, Lena L. Luthor."
> 
> Ya'll get to see what happen to Lena

Confusion filled Kara as the woman rush in the trees, disappearing from her sight.

"W-wait! What happen?!"Kara stands up and start chasing the woman through the thick forest."Please stop! Did I do something? I don't even know your name! Please stop!!" She jumps over a broken branch. Her eyes not moving from the woman who moves through the trees like a wild cat.

  
The brunette woman smoothly slide under a broken down tree. Kara did not react in time so her body smack against the tree causing her to fly back.

She moan in pain as she held her chest and side. She's in a middle of a forest, she's in pain, she's cold, she's wet, and she's nude.

' _This will be a story to tell._ '

Kara thought to herself. She shut her eyes trying her best to ignore the burning pain of her side. She opens her eyes when she hears footstep. Standing above her is the same brunette woman that had ran away from her.

"Do you really not know who I am?"The woman ask.

"I truly don't know who you are. I would't forget someone as beautiful as you."Kara wants to slap her face for being so stupid.

"Ms. Zor-El, you are something."The woman place her hand out. Kara takes her help to get up. The woman looks at her as if she's searching the lies in Kara's blue eyes. The green orbs seems to intensive making Kara blush."I thought you rescued me only to take me prisoner to your kingdom."The two start to head back to the pond. Kara turn her head to the woman she has yet know her name.

"Why would I?"Kara face scrunch in confusion. The blue pond is in view as well as Krypto who is sound asleep. Kara wonder if the Sorcerous placed a sleeping spell on the horse or she worked him out too much.

"You're an Royal El."The woman says as if it's obvious. She dips back in the pond. Kara follow suit and slip back in the nice warm water. The burning pain of her side decrease.

"What does me being Royal El has to do with your whole being?"Kara ask.

"You really don't know who I am."The brunette woman tilt her head. Kara respond with a shake of her head."I'm the last Luthor, Lena L. Luthor."

Kara's eyes widen- this can't be? She gawk at the woman in front of her. She's a Sorcerous... Of course she's a Luthor!

"B-But how? Didn't Daxamites destroyed the Luthor's kingdom? Killing the royals and the people of Luthor."Lena muscle tense- Kara can see how much this pains the woman in front of her.

"That's what they thought."Lena swam to the edge. She pressed her palm on the grass then lift it to reveal a transparent fog like image of a castle. "Three years ago, Daxamites invade Luthor's kingdom. They burned homes slaughter everyone. When I say everyone- I mean everyone." The fog like images show Daxamites with torches placing houses on fire. The sound of people screaming is audible."I-I tried to save them. I couldn't fight them all and I'm no good dead. Wiith my two guards, dear friends of mine, we gather as much people we can." The images shows three women rushing underground with people following them.

"We tried to gather as much but we only saved at least two hundred out of the many of our kingdom." The image shows the small figures with torches rushing underground. "We were underground for a while until I found an secluded area. We were living in peace for three years. Rebuilding and living past the horrid genocide that happen to my people. We were living for three years in peace until they found us once again. The prince ordered to take us. I made my guards take as much people they could while I helped those who were capture. But obviously as you can see- I too was captured." The image of a figures in a cages is shown before Lena push down the figure and it disappears. "I need to help my people and release them from slavery."

Kara watch as the woman hold herself with eyes shut showing how much sorrow she has for her people. The woman turn her back from Kara. She wants to reach out but she hesitates because of the things she was taught about the Luthors.

Her cousin taught her that the Luthor Kingdom were to never be trusted. Thus why he cut all trades and insisted for all El's kingdoms to also cut trades with the Luthors. There always been legends about the Luthor's blood and how magic ran through their veins. There were stories and legends of King Lionel. Stories about how he used powerful forces to overthrown his own father to be crowned.

Then with the most recent tale of Prince Lex- the name brings shivers to Kara's spine. She heard tales of how the young man wiped off half of Daxam'a guards with the snap of his finger. Stories spoke of how power hungry he was. So much power led him to insanity. It was up to the point that Lex used dark magic to take over Daxam thus why they burned everything to the ground.

Everyone understood that it had to be done, but what part of that is the truth? Queen Rhea was the one who gave a statement that justified the destruction of once what was the most fearful kingdom...

Could Daxam be trusted as well? Here she sees is one of the last members of Luthors in sorrow for the loss of her people. She doesn't seem like a threat. For Rao sakes, the Luthor could have killed her with the use of her powers. But here she is with her back turn making her be vulnerable. The multiple whiplashes on her back are slowly fading one by one.

"I want to help."She wants to- no she needs to help her. It may go against everything her cousin had taught her about but she sees the agony the woman is going through. Lena had saved a few of her people and went hiding- she didn't go back for vengeance. Lena hid so her people can be safe, but it was ruined once again and instead of giving up, she's going to save her people. That's honorable. That's loyalty to her people.... Kara needs to help.

"W-What?"Lena face Kara.

"I want to help free your people."Confusion is written on Lena's face.

"Why are you so willing to help a Luthor?"

"You appear to be more than just your last name. I can see your loyalty. I can also see that you do care about your people." Kara explains,"I'm a pretty good judgment of character, and I see greatness in you."

She was splashed in the face as Lena rush to her, arms wrap around her. Kara was caught in surprise but soon progress that Lena was hugging her.

She wrap her arms around Lena, smiling with a light blush. Kara couldn't help but think how they're such a perfect fit. It's as if they're puzzle pieces coming together. She lets out an content sigh, bringing Lena a bit closer.

Lena was the one who pull alway. The woman smiles shyly, looking at her fidgety hands.

"I... I apologize for that sudden hug. It brings me happiness to know that I have a higher chance to get my people back." The woman clears her throat ."All wounds you previously had should be healed."

"Thank you."She smiles at Lena who return with a soft but ernest smile. Kara turn her head away as Lena climb out the pond.

  
"We should dry up and head to speak with my guards."Lena says over her shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Supercorp hugged (: I'm trying my hardest to make this a supercorp slow burn but it's so haaard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena stop and face Kara,"That's the thing. Everyone sees him the same way the people of Daxam speak of him. My brother may have been too invested in magic and he may of been ruthless but he was no monster. He did what was right for his people, but everyone painted him the same way Daxam did; a monster. If people speak of him as a monster than I too must be one. He was my brother and I his sister who shall love him dearly."Every word had sorrow to it. The words she spoke was with passion each stuck into Kara's heart.

The night is still young as the two rode deep through the forest. Kara can't help but appreciate and admire how skillful her stallion is. She made sure to feed him his favorite hay once they're back to her kingdom.

"Stop here."Krypto stops before they could hit the large mountain. Lena jumps off the horse and walk towards the mountain.

She touches the mountain, purple lights flows out her finger tips slipping onto the rock. Kara says nothing, watching in amazement. The purple light trace over the rock before it sinks in allowing an passage through it.

"Since we were invaded twice, we used magic to keep very hidden. There's no doubt they'll try to find us again."Lena walks in the dark entrance."Um... You might want to tell... your stallion to keep his head low. Nobody wants him injured."

"His name is Krypto."Kara says. She makes a duck motion to her horse who listens and lay his head down as they walk through the dark tunnel. 

Lena raise her hand letting a purple flame to light their way."Krypto. That's a unique name. It's nice."The horse whine happily.

"Oh Rao, don't make his head even bigger."Kara laughs. Krypto snort and bump the back of Kara's head. She turn around and push the horse- attempt...

The horse returns the shove and the two began to shove and push each other. Lena stops walking and turn to see the two dorks fighting. She bites her lip to stop herself but a giggle slip through her lips.

Kara and Krypto stop their shoving and turn their attention to the giggling woman.

They pull apart from each other and start walking behind Lena. Kara walks a bit faster to walk next to Lena.

"I apologize for my horse and I behavior towards each other."Kara nervously laugh.

Lena waves her hand,"It's no problem at all. It's quite cute actually. You seem to be very close to your horse."

Kara nods. "I had him since we were both young." She smiles at the memory. Her mother gave Krypto for her tenth birthday."My mother gave him to me on my tenth birthday. Ever since then we were inseparable. He uh- was there when my mother and father past away."Her voice became low. It took her a moment to realize that she told something very personal to almost an complete stranger.

"I have a horse too."Lena breaks the silence."Her name is Morgana. My father gave it to me when I won my brother in a magic duel."The woman smiles as the memory replay in her end. The smile then fades for it shall only be a memory- never to be relived.

"Really? You beat the all mighty Prince in a duel?"Kara ask astonish. The only thing she knows about PrinceLlex was how powerful he was.

"We were only kids back then."Lena laughs,"I was only six and he was thirteen."

"You were only six?!"Her outburst echo through the tunnel. It made her realize how strong Lena is with her magic. To think, a small child winning an older and much experience child. She doesn't know much about magic but she doubt it's that easy."I-I'm sorry. It's-  that's very impressive! You beat the power hungry beast!"

Kara now really want to slap her face for being so stupid. She regret those words the moment she saw the expression on Lena's face. The sweet smile she had hold was replace with a scorn. The woman gave the cold shoulder to Kara, walking through the dark tunnels. The silence was thick- it's suffocating. The only sound was Krypto's heavy steps.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm used to seeing the way everyone else sees him."Kara apologies. Everyone talked of Prince Lex out of fear.

Lena stop and face Kara,"That's the thing. Everyone sees him the same way the people of Daxam speak of him. My brother may have been too invested in magic and he may of been ruthless but he was no monster. He did what was right for his people, but everyone painted him the same way Daxam did; a monster. If people speak of him as a monster than I too must be one. He was my brother and I his sister who shall love him dearly."Every word had sorrow to it. The words she spoke was with passion each stuck into Kara's heart.

  
What Kara knew of Prince Lex was what she heard from people. Monster, Power hungry, ruthless, and the recreation of a devil. People spoke of him with venom in their voices. Words that were daggers towards him yet when Lena spoke of him- it's soft bubbles. She spoke little of him but when she spoke of him they were never out of vain. It caused the picture Kara held to slowly vanish. A picture was replace by another picture. A loyal Prince who done everything with his power to protect his people.

What the Daxam spoke of him, was it true? Was it propaganda to have kingdoms on their side? Why does her cousin speak of Lex with such hatred? She had so many question yet so little answers! It's bring frustration to her. She wants all her questions to be answered. She wants to ask the last living Luthor so she can gain her answers so she can paint her own picture about the Luthors.

But she sees the way the living Luthor is behaving when mention her brother who she loved dearly. The woman's breath is heavily, muscle tense, and eyes shut close- most likely holding back tears.

She done what she felt was right; she hug her. She held tight on the woman whose breath slowly returning to normal. Her muscle sudden relax and she open her eyes.

"I was raised to see the Luthors in a certain light. I can't lie and say I don't see the Luthors as monsters, but I can say that I want to see them for their true self. I want to have my own opinion about the Luthors, will you help me paint that picture?"

Lena pull away and continue to walk, her back face Kara."How will you feel speaking about your parents?"

 

"Pain."Kara swallow the lump in her throat.

"That's how I feel speaking about my family."

No more words were exchange as they continue to walk through the dark tunnels. Once again, the only sound is Krypto's steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something enjoyable writing about Kara and Krypto and their behavior towards each other. Same way of a person and their dog- kinda. I'm trying to go more in depth with Lex and Lena's sibling dynamic and how Kara's views the Luthors. Kudos and comments are very appreciated (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's the thing with being a Luthor; everyone assumes. They assume you're evil because you know magic. They assume that all you want is destruction. They assume all that you are is a monster."Lena lay down with her back turn to Kara.

The walking stop when they reach the end of the tunnel. Lena pull apart the branches and step forward. Kara and her trusty horse follow. Kara's mouth drop seeing a whole village standing silently. The torches are the only light in the cave?(Inside the mountain?) 

"Princess!"There's a cry of happiness and rushing in is an woman who held a bow in her hand. The bow was drop as the woman wrap her arms around Lena. The woman seems to be weeping out of happiness."I can't believe you're here!"

"Jess, what did I say?"Lena smiles, pulling away from the hug.

"That you'll come back no matter what."The woman, Jess, wipes her tears away. She laugh when she pulls Lena into another hug.

Kara look down feeling as though this is a private moment. So she paid attention to her boots. She then place her hand on Krypto.

"Lena, may I ask why the Princess of a El kingdom is doing here?"That question cause Kara to snap her head and look at Jess. Lena walk over to Kara, placing her right hand on Kara's shoulder.

"This woman risked her life to help me escape. Now she's more than willing to help me free my people from Slavery." Lena explain, looking at Kara with the softest smile. That smile cause Kara to feel... Bubbly? The feeling was unexplainable, but it feels nice...

"How long is she staying here?"Jess continues with the questions.

"Not long. All we need to do is discuss this with both you and Maggie as well as my people." Lena answers with ease- Kara can tell she was planning this ever since she said she wanted to help.

"You're the one who will deal with Maggie's stubbornness then."

Lena rolls her eyes but smiles. "Goodnight Jess." She grabs Kara's hand, leading her towards the edge where a small wooden building stands.

The closer they walk, Kara realize it's a horse stable. Lena seem to walk faster and opens the stable door. Trotting with speed and happiness, a black mare whine happily. Running in circles around Lena.

The horse stops and brings it's head closer to Lena. She brings her hand to place on the horse's snout.

"I missed you too Morgana." The horse whined happily again. "Now Morgana, you're going to share the stable with another Nobel horse." The horse at first repented at the idea. "I promise you, he's a sweet horse and he'll be a great friend."Lena lead Morgana back inside the stable.

Kara decide this is her cue to bring Krypto inside as well. She pause then place her forehead on his snout. She wished him a goodnight before leading him inside the stable.

Lena shuts the stable door."Follow me."She begins to walk back towards the village. Kara follows behind. She looks around her surroundings to see the many wooden homes. They're small and messily built but it must had been a lot of hard work to built it. They enter inside one of the small homes; Lena's home- she presume. It's indeed small. The home had no kitchen area nor dinning are. There is only a bed that lay in the middle of the home.

"Sorry to disappoint Princess."Lena whispers walking towards a small wooden drawer. She pulls out two sleeping white gowns. She hands one to Kara.

Kara turns around when Lena shamelessly began to undress. How could the woman undress so calmly and with no fear then again the woman's body is something that should be seen... Rao she sounds like a pervert.

"You can turn around." Kara turn to face Lena who has a smirk."I don't understand why you're so embarrassed to see another woman's body. We're both women. We both know what we have. So why must you be so shy?"

"I-I.. Uh... I-"Kara swallow the lump in her throat.

A giggle escape Lena's lips. She cup her mouth to stop any further laughter."I'm sorry. You're so adorable with the stumbling and stuttering."

She can feel her cheeks heat up by the simple compliment. She been called adorable by many but when Lena says it- it cause odd feeling in her belly. It's really hard to explain but all she knows is the feeling is giddy.

"Well, are you going to change?"Lena lift her right eyebrow that cause Kara to feel heat in her stomach. Those eyebrows appears to have their own source of magic."I'll turn around if that makes you feel better." The woman did turn around to allow Kara to change comfortably.

Kara can't explain why she felt uneasy to change in front of Lena. She changed in front of other women. Rao, she's bathe by women... So why is she so flustered?

Questions ran through her mind even when she lay next to Lena. Her view is the poorly built celling. She's rethinking all her actions to end up here; laying next to a Sorcerous... A Luthor... The last living Luthor; Lena L Luthor.

Yet she's willing to risk her life once more to help save her people. Why? She's has been wondering why? Why did she risk her life in the first place to help? Could it be that the woman laying next to her place a spell on her? Why else would she be here? She's not getting nothing out of here so why is she so willing to risk her life for this woman?  
For this Lutho-

"A coin for your thoughts."Lena's soft whisper interrupt Kara's train of thoughts.

Kara bites her lips. She needs to know.

"Did you cast a spell on me?"She said bluntly- no sugarcoating it.

"Why are you asking such blizzard question?"Lena sits up, facing Kara.

"Because I'm confuse why I'm so willing to risk my life for you."Kara replies. She grasp her head, feeling a sudden pain in her head. It pains her to think about this. The overthinking is giving an headache. "Before knowing who you were, your emerald eyes haunted me keeping me from slumber! I ponder whether or not you placed some sort of mind control. Which is why you did not leave my mind and even now you seem to be all I think about!"

"You believed that I would do such thing?!"Lena cries out in anger.

"Well I assume since you are a Luthor!"Kara shouts back and once again she wants to shove her foot in her mouth. Why is she like this?

"That's the thing with being a Luthor; everyone assumes. They assume you're evil because you know magic. They assume that all you want is destruction. They assume all that you are is a monster."Lena lay down with her back turn to Kara.

Kara shuts her eyes with the question of why she's such an idiot...

 

* * *

Loud shouts of agony pain is what awoken Kara on her feet. She look around her surroundings ready to fight anyone but saw no one but darkness. She turn her head on the bed where the shouts came from.

Lena is sitting up with the blanket held tight to her chest. Her breathing is heavy but quick and on her forehead is cold sweat. Kara swiftly rush back to bed and wrap her arms around Lena.

"You're okay."She whispers. She bites her bottom lip unsure what to do in a situation like this. She brings Lena close to her chest and lay back. She's rubbing small circles on her back."Shhh. You're okay. I need you to focus on the rhythm in my chest. Hear my heart, It's beating in rhythm. Now can you hear your heart?"

Lena exhale a shaky breath. The sudden shiver the woman had is slowly fading by the warmth of Kara's arms.

"M-My apologies for startling you awake." Kara continues to draw small circles on Lena's back. "Ever since the-"She clears her throat."-invasion, I gained night terrors."

"Is it every night?"The vibration of Kara's words bought slight tickles to Lena.

"Yes. Tis the same every night, I wake up screaming bloody murder and then return to slumber. I should had warned you."

"It's every night? Then I shall be there for you to keep you safe from those night terrors, I promise."There's goes another question for Kara to ponder...

"You shouldn't promise something you can't keep."Lena reply.

"I always keep my promises."Kara hug the woman tighter."Goodnight Lena."

  
"Goodnight Kara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! The story is dragging on, but I promise it'll get good! I am trying my best to make supercorp a slow burn but it's so difficult and I find myself wanting to write them off kissing and being happy but... I must stop myself ! Kudos and comments are very appericated (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Silence!"The crowd quickly turn quiet by the booming voice of Lena."How dare you treat my hero like that! You have not properly met the woman here yet you're already judging her?! This woman standing beside me is Kara Zor-El. She risked her life to help me escape. Now she's willing to risk her life to help free your friends and families from Daxam. How dare you show so much disrespect to this Nobel woman!"

The next morning, Kara wakes up with a content sigh. The light weight on her chest doesn't concern her for Lena is still laying on her chest. She can't lie- this was the best sleep she had... Ever.

She closed her eyes, wanting nothing but to soak in the warmth with that hint of dream like state for a little bit more. She lets out another content sigh.

Lena stir awake lifting her head slightly. "Am I bothering you?"Her voice is raspy which makes Kara stomach tingle.

"Not at all."Kara sighs once more. She can't help it when she feels so content- so warm- and... She feels safe like this.

"Good. I hope you don't mind me sleeping a bit more."Lena mumbles as she snuggle in the crook of Kara's neck.

"I-I don't m-mind."She stutters. Soft redness appear on her cheek. She feels the vibration of Lena's soft chuckle. A vibration that she wouldn't mind to feel once more. The redness of her cheeks slowly travels to her ears.

"So adorable."Lena's lazy mumbles brings shivers to Kara. Lena's lips are so close to her neck- she wonders what the sensation would it be if she-

The door slam open, causing Kara to jump up, throwing Lena off the bed.

A woman walks in with a shock expression before her open mouth turn to a scowl.

"Lena!" The woman shouts angrily. "You come back from being captured and instead of waking me up you much rather have sex with a woman?!"

"S-Sex?!"Kara eyes pop open. She knows she's red as a tomato."I-I- W-We! Um-"She stop when she Lena place her hand on her shoulder.

"Maggie, you have the wrong idea."Lena explains. Kara wonders how she can be so calm by this. Then again, why is she freaking out? Why is her heart pounding hard against her chest?"There was only z's nothing more... Unfortunately."

Unfortunately? What is that suppose to mean? She snap her head at Lena who gave her a smirk and a wink. A wink of death- that's what Kara will call it because she feels like she's going to die right now.

The woman, Maggie lift her eyebrow at the two pair."Meeting in a few so finish up any sexual activities."

Kara opens her mouth to dismiss that idea but the woman had shut the door. Leaving Kara with the woman who said unfortunately.

"Why did you say unfortunately?"Kara's expression is scrunch.

"If I'm being honest, you're very attractive so it is a shame that all we did was sleep."The woman gave another death wink. Kara looked like a fish out of water which made Lena giggle."I'm joking darling, don't get your panties in a twist."

"I-I do not have panties in a twist!"Kara splutter. She bites her bottom lip and look at her hands."Uh- you're attractive too." She says so quietly that Lena thought she misheard her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you?"Lena wants to make sure. She doesn't know why she has to know but she needs to know that what she heard was really what she heard.

"You said I'm attractive but I mean you're attractive as well. You're actually very beautiful- gorgeous I might say."Kara rambles. She clamp her mouth shut before she rambles more. Kara knows she can ramble more about the beauty the brunette holds.

Kara looks up at Lena to see that her pale cheeks have color."You're blushing?" There's a small pride inside Kara. She did that! She made Lena blush! She doesn't know why but the fact that she made Lena fluster brings happiness to her.

"S-Shut up."Her joy increase when Lena stutter. Kara laughs which makes the other woman groan."C'mon sunshine we need to speak with my guards."

Once the two woman change. (" _Lena, If you want, you can continue wearing the red cape._ "). The two start towards the meeting hall. The two don't get too far because several children swarmed around Lena.

The children all shouted the same thing.

"Princess! You're back!"

Lena's name was called with such adoration. The brunette bend down with opens arms and the several children swarm in to hug the princess.

Kara couldn't help but be in awe. Who would of thought; a Luthor being so loved. She shakes her head, feeling more confident with her choice. She now than ever wants to help her.

"Didn't I promise you all? I told you all I will be back."Lena's smile is endearing. Kara swears everything about Lena is magical.

' _She is magic'_

"But I can't take all the credit." Lena looks up at her."This noble Princess helped me and she's willing to help save the others."

There's that odd feeling in her stomach again. That unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. It's as if something is inside her stomach is fluttering. Did she swallow a bug?

Her thoughts are cut off when the kids tackled her down the ground. They're squeezing the hell out of her but it's worth it.

"My little ones, please don't kill my hero."

Her heart skip a beat. Her hero? Lena called her a hero- not any hero- _her_ hero. The fuzziness in her stomach seem to increase- she might actually puke.

The children pull away and allow Kara to stand up.

"My little ones, I'm going to a serious meeting so go on and play."The children nod and rush away in laughter. Lena turn her attention to Kara who holds a goofy smile."What's with the grin, Zor-El?"

The two start to walk towards their path to the meeting hall.

"You called me your hero."She said giggly.

"You are helping me get my people back. You're willing to risk your life to save my people. Of course you're my hero."

Warmness course her body. Every word Lena spoke she hold with adoration. Rao this woman is making her feel... Happy? What is the feeling? Kara has no idea. She has no idea what the feeling is. The only thing she understand is Lena makes her feel this way.

The meeting hall is just hay as seats and a large wooden stage. The hay are cramped with adults waiting for the Princess. Standing on stage is Lena's two guards; Jess and Maggie.

Kara follows Lena up the stage. The woman walks with pride and grace. The crowd cheer happily to see their Princess alive. But that soon changed when the crowd sees the large 'S' on her chest.

"Why is she here?!"A man shouts.

"Why is an El on our land!?"A woman shouts. Kara flinches the way they spoke of her name. She never heard her name with so much venom.

"Silence!"The crowd quickly turn quiet by the booming voice of Lena."How dare you treat my hero like that! You have not properly met the woman here yet you're already judging her?! This woman standing beside me is Kara Zor-El. She risked her life to help me escape. Now she's willing to risk her life to help free your friends and families from Daxam. How dare you show so much disrespect to this Nobel woman!"

A elder woman stands up,"Tis true? You're willing to help free my children?"

Kara without skipping a beat says yes.

A younger man stands as well."Then please accept our apologies."

The many nods their heads feeling sincerely sorry for their prejudice.

Kara holds her hand up. "No need to apologize I understand fully why you all reacted like that but I promise you I will free your people."

  
"What's the plan then?"Maggie harsh voice cause Kara to once again flinch. Lena must have notice the discomfort of Kara for she glared at the woman. Lena then turn back to her people.

"The plan is to slip through Daxam at night. The others were placed in another prison which will be empty in four days. We will need volunteers which is why we held this meeting." Lena clears her throat."Show of hands for any volunteers?"

Several young men and women raise their hands with confidence.

"Volunteers please follow me."Jess steps off the stage, leading the volunteers away.

The others soon disappear. Kara turn to Lena.

"Tomorrow evening we leave to my kingdom to discuss with my aunt so our plan won't have any holes."

"We shall tomorrow evening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is Lena's hero!! Slow burn? What is slow burn? Idk who she is. Ugh I just want to say forget it and have them kiss already! I'm so unconfident about this chapter. When I was reading it I cringed so many times- this wasn't my best so sorry for it! Next chapter it might be in Lena's POV- Might! Kudos and comments are very appericated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (:


End file.
